


Like a Chainsaw

by m7storyteller



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It's like she's a frigging chainsaw.<br/>Notes: Takes place post season one, and pre-season two.  No major spoilers unless you hadn't seen season one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Chainsaw

He's just about asleep when he hears it, the loud, familiar sound that's happening just outside of his ear.  Opening his eyes, he turned his head to look at Kate, who is sound asleep beside him, her head resting on the pillow beside his.  Rubbing a hand over his face, Seth tucked an arm under his head as he stared up at the ceiling, as he remembers the first time they shared a room.  Kate was asleep the minute her head hit the pillow, not surprising when you considered how tired they were, but what surprised him was that she snored, like a frigging chainsaw.

He wonders how her parents and Scott had put up with it, before remembering with a flash of guilt that they are gone, and he's part of the reason why she's not tucked snug and warm in her own bed tonight, and every other night since they had left the twister.  She murmurs softly in her sleep, something about cherry pie, before she starts snoring again.

"Damn, baby.", he sighs, wondering how someone so small and dainty like her had the ability to sound like that when she sleeps.  He knows that if he wants to get some sleep, she's going to have to move, even though he hates the idea of waking her up, when she's sleeping so soundly, despite of everything they've seen over the last few days.  But he knew there was no other way around it, as he turns over onto his side, and touched her shoulder, whispering softly, "Kate."  
  
When she doesn't respond, he shakes her a little, "Come on, Katie-Cakes, wakey-wakey."  
  
She jerks awake, her eyes wide with hope that slowly fades as she looks around their hotel room, and realizes where she was and who she was with.  She looks up at him, a frown on her face, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Sorry, sweetheart, but you've got to turn over.", he says, as he lies on his side so that he can face her, "You're snoring."  
  
"Mm?", she looks at him, yawning, "What time is it?  
  
"Early.", he glanced over at the clock on the nightstand on her side of the bed, "Almost two."  
  
She nods her head, "Okay.", as she lowers back down to the pillow, turning away from him, "'m sorry."  
  
"It's all right, princess.", he rubs a hand down her bare arm, feeling the slight shiver, before wrapping his arm around her waist, "Didn't mean to upset you."

"It s'okay.", she yawns, as she nuzzles into her pillow and drifts back to sleep.

He waits until her breathing evens out again, before burying his face in her hair and closing his eyes, only for them to fly back open when he hears the low rumble that builds from deep inside of her before escaping out her nose.  Just as loud as it was before.  
  
He briefly plays around with the idea of sleeping in the bathtub, before he settles in behind her, adjusting his hold on her as he closes his eyes one more time.  Her snores reverberate through her and into him, and he sighs.  He'll get her some nose strips in the morning, and maybe if he's lucky, he'll be able to find some ear plugs while he's at it.


End file.
